Dificult Choice
by haesa akai
Summary: Saat Donghae harus mengalah pada Eunhyuk , atau dimana mereka harus berkorban untuk magnae Kyuhyun? WITH OC./ aku sedang menyetir kyu , bisakah kau jaga emosiku ?/ aku melihat ada hal yang tidak biasa pada mereka berdua/ Wonkyu / KyuHae / Eunhae Chap 4 Up
1. Chapter 1

Title : Dificult Choice  
author: haesa akai  
cast : Lee Donghae , Kim Nana (you) , Kim Ki bum an another cast

Sebelumnya saya amat berterimakasih untuk review saranghaeyo hyung yang di luar dugaan saya , saya kira gak ada yang baca tuh FF ^^ but , makasi reders ~bungkuk , kalian ngehargai banget tulisan saya. Untuk itu berharap dificult choice juga dapet R yang sama

PS: Maaf , tulisan saya banyak typo

Story Begind..

-O-

Kim nana point of view.

Kau sedang apa sekarang ? huh , kadang aku menyesali mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat terkenal sepertimu. Bahkan untuk kita jalan-jalan saja tidak ada waktu. Haha tak biasanya aku merindukanmu seperti ini, mungkin karena sekarang kau harus tinggal sedikit lama di China. Dan aku hanya bisa menunggumu disini. Semoga kau tetap sehat, itu saja kurasa sudah cukup.  
_Drrrt drrt drrt  
_Sejenak aku merasa senang namamu tampil di layar handponeku pertama kali untuk hari ini.  
"yeoboseo, ada apa ?"  
_"tidak bisakah kau sedikit bermanis manis padaku changi ?"_ aku ingin sekali , tapi kau tahu kan. Semakin aku bermanis manis padamu , aku takut tidak bisa menahan rindu selama kau pergi.  
"tidak bisa, jangan bermanja-manja, kau sedang apa ? sudah makan ?"  
_"aku lelah sekali , baru dua minggu lagi aku pulang. Aku tidak sempat makan changi , hanya sempat meminum sekotak susu milik Hyukjae" _ ini yang aku takutkan. Aku takut kau terlalu lelah dan jatuh sakit.  
"cepatlah makan, besok aku akan ke mokpo. Umma mu memintaku untuk mengantarkannya belanja baju. Kau tidak ingin menitip ?"  
_"ani, pergilah dengan hati-hati. Changi aku merindukanmu"_ ah ! kumohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Nanti malam aku pasti tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu.  
"aku juga, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan jangan lupa makan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun ya"  
_"kau ini jahat sekali , mengapa lebih menyukai evil itu daripada namjachingumu sendiri?"  
_"ani , aku hanya menyukaimu. Aku bisa menutup telfonnya ? aku harus mengecek ulang semua pasien." Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berlama-lama mengobrol dengamu changi._  
"ara, besok pagi kutelfon lagi. Love you"_ sepertinya bahasa inggrismu lumayan ada peningkatan.  
"love you more" kututup handponeku dan menghela nafas panjang. Menjadi namjachingu seorang artis sepertimu tidak gampang changi. Aku harus pandai-pandai menutupi dan memberikan kepercayaan untuk mu saat kau jauh dariku.

-O-

"kau lihat ! itu Lee Donghae!" seorang yoeja berdiri tepat di hadapanku, sedang memandang tv rumah sakit.  
"aigoo, dia tampan sekali !" yoeja di sampingnya ikut menyahut. Kemudian ketiga temannya yang lain ikut berkumpul, dan membicarakan apa yang mereka lihat.  
"aish ! mengapa bersama Tifany , ia lebih cocok dengan Jesica" gadis yang lain ikut menyahut.  
"ani , ia lebih cocok dengan Tifany" aku ikut melirik melihatmu sedang bercanda dengan yoeja yang mereka sebut Tifany, kau memang terlihat cocok dengannya. Apalagi dengan yoejachingumu semasa kau traine , Jesica Jung. Gadis itu cantik sekali. Dadaku sesak ketika melihatmu memeluk Tifany, entahlah. Aku sedikit merasa cemburu.  
"Dokter Kim, pasien kamar 407 ada sedikit masalah" aku tersadar dari lamunanku melihat seorang suster memangilku.  
"ne, kita kesana sekarang" ketika aku melangkah aku masih saja teringat kau yang memeluk tifany dengan senyum tampanmu. Sekali harus kukatakan, menjadi namjachingu seorang artis sepertimu sangatlah sulit. Aku bahkan rela melihat kau memeluk yoeja lain.  
"annyeong" aku memasuki ruang khusus untuk pasien yang mengalami penyakit parah. Di ruangan ini berdiri seorang ibu yang sedang menagis di sebelah tempat tidur putranya yang sudah tidak bangun selama 2 minggu ini. Ia sedang berada antara hidup dan mati. Kulihat darah keluar dari selang yang kupasang di saluran pernafasannya.  
"suster , siapkan alat. Kita tidak mempunyai waktu banyak." Kusentuh tubuh namja ini , dingin. Ya dia sudah dingin. Wajah tampan ini mengingatkanku padamu Lee Donghae , ia mirip sekali denganmu, berwajah polos. Dan selalu terlihat seperti tersenyum. Walaupun keadaanya seperti ini. Kumohon bertahanlah.  
"satu , dua , tiga"ku letakkan alat pemacu jantung di dadanya yang mengurus. ku tatap ia lagi , aku berharap ia akan bangun dan menatapku.  
"satu , dua . tiga . KiBum-ah. Come on"

Tit . Tit . Tit

Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil membawamu kembali lagi Kim Ki Bum.  
"khasamida KiBum-ah" kubungkukkan badanku ke namja yang tertidur dengan detak jantung yang kembali terdeteksi. Tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir. Mengingat kau saat pertama datang kemari dengan wajah pucat dan tersenyum padaku.

_Dokter jika kau bisa menyelamatkanku, menikahlah denganku_

Cepatlah bangun KiBum-ah , ku kenalkan pada mu seseorang yang kucintai dan yang sangat tidak mengizinkan aku menikah denganmu.  
Bangunlah untukku.  
setelah kubungkukkan badanku di depan ibumu aku keluar dengan sedikit air mata yang masih tersisa. Entahlah , aku merasa senang kau bisa bertahan.

-O-

Lee Hyuk Jae Point of View

"Hae-ah, kau tidak menemui Nana terlebih dahulu?" ku toleh ke tempat duduk di samping kursi pengemudi. ku lihat Donghae yang sedang tertidur.  
"aish namjachingu apa yang tertidur ketika ingin menemui yoejachingunya" kulepas sabukku dan keluar dari mobil, kupakai kacamataku dan menutup topiku adak dalam. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah sakit tempat yoeja yang selalu membuat jantungku bergetar.

"Nana-ah" aku yakin itu dia , yoeja yang masih berpakaian Jas putih baru saja keluar dari Ruangan pribadinya.  
"Hyukie oppa, kau sudah lama disini?" Tuhan, gadis ini terlalu cantik untuk kumiliki. Ia memang pantas dimiliki oleh Donghae.  
"ani, ayo kuantar pulang. Donghae di dalam mobil. Kau tahu kan. Dia gampang sekali tertidur"  
ia menyunggingkan senyum yang kusuka. Hanya mengangguk dan melepas jasnya , kemudian mendekat ke arahku.  
"oppa, kajja" ia mendahului ku berjalan aku hanya sangup terdiam melihat ia berjalan di depanku. Kalau boleh ku mengubah takdir, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku Kim Nana.  
"apa kau sudah makan ?" kami berdua berjalan menuju parkiran, ya hanya kami berdua tanpa Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan terus menempel pada Nana jika ia berada di hadapannya.  
"hm , aku membawa roti untuk oppadeul, oppa sudah makan ?" aku ingin kau terus bertanya seperti ini padaku Kim Nana.  
"sama sekali belum,ayo lekas masuk. Udara sangat dingin."  
ia masuk ke mobil dan duduk di belakangku. Ketika aku sudah duduk di dalam , kulihat ia membangunkan Donghae dengan carannya, ia mengecup pelan pipi tunanangannya itu singkat, Donghae yang terbangun berpindah duduk di belakang.  
"Hyukie-ah , aku duduk di belakang boleh ya" ku berikan senyum untuknya dan sekedar mengangguk. Kini aku mirip dengan Supir pribadi kalian.  
"oppa, makanlah dulu. Kubelikan kau sekotak susu strawberry, kau suka ?" dengan senyum sumringah ia memberiku sebungkus roti dan susu strawberry.  
"aku sangat menyukainnya, gomawo"  
"changi , mana untukku" Donghae menariknya kembali duduk dan mengecup pipinya sekilas.  
baru kini ku rasakan. Mengalah itu sangat menyakitkan ya Nana-ah

-O-

Kim Na Na point of view

_ "Nuna, kau sedang libur kan ? bermainlah ke dorm. Kami semua free kecuali leeteuk Hyung dan Siwon Hyung"_ Suara bass ini hanya Kyuhyun yang punya. Magnae ini sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Entah mengapa ia hobi sekali bermanja-manja padaku. Cho Ahra kakaknya adalah teman dekat kakakku, yang sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu.  
"ne, nanti malam aku akan ke dorm, kau titip sesuatu Kyuhyunnie?"_  
"bolehkah aku meminta kau datang membawakanku wafle, Nuna?_"  
"ne , akan kubawakan. Cepat bersihkan dormu,kalau dalam keadaan kotor wafle untukmu akan kuberikan Ddangkoma"  
_"aish, aku akan membersihkannya. Wookie ! ayo kita bersih – bersih" _kujauhkan sedikit telfon genggamku dari telingga, ia suka menjerit dengan seenaknya.  
"ya ! kau membuat telingaku sakit Kyu" ia terkekeh jahil di seberang sana.  
_"haha, mianhae Nuna, saranghae!"_ masih saja kalimat saranghae sebagai penutup telfonnya. Donghae sering sekali memarahiku hanya karena kau sering berkata seperti ini Kyu.  
kulangkahkan kaki ku memasuki kamar 407.  
"annyeong" kali ini ruangannya kosong. Hanya ada aku dan KiBum yang masih saja tertidur. Kulihat detak jantungnya semakin baik. Kau akan pulih dengan cepat kan KiBum-ah .  
"KiBum-ah, cepat bangun. Kalau kau terus tidur seperti ini, kau sama dengan mengejekku. Cepat bangun. Araseo?" aku tak butuh jawabanmu , yang kuinginkan kau segera bangun.

-O-

"nuna!, kau sudah datang ? ah, jeongmal boghosipo" kyuhyun memelukku hangat, aku tersenyum senang.  
"nado, kyuhyunie, dimana Fishy ?" ku langkahkan kakiku masuk ke dorm mereka dan meletakkan sekotak wafle di atas meja.  
"sedang pergi sebentar dengan Sungmin hyung, ingin membeli majalah terbaru mungkin". Dengan langkah kecil aku memasuki dapur dan melihat Ryeowook , Yesung, Shindong, dan Heechull oppa.  
"Little Angel , kau sudah makan ?, ah aku merindukanmu" heechull oppa menyambutku dengan senyuman. aku berjalan ke tempat makan dan duduk di sampingnya.  
"kau yang memasak ini Wookie-ah ?" ku ambil sepotong puding dan melahapnya.  
"tentu Nuna, bagaimana menurutmu?"  
"jika kau yang memasak selalu enak wookie-ah" Yesung Oppa menatap Ryewowook dengan tatapan jahil.  
"haha , sudahlah. Makan saja , kau di tunggu Eunhyuk sedari tadi" Heechull oppa membuat semua orang yang ada di meja makan mulai terdiam. Ya , aku juga tidak tahu mengapa semua terdiam, dan termasuk aku.  
"Nuna, kemarilah ! ku bawakan kau oleh-oleh dari China" Kyuhyun membuyarkan suasana hening di meja makan berubah menjadi sedikit mencair.  
"ah ya ! aku juga punya oleh-oleh untukmu. Kau bisa mengambilnya di ruang latihan." Heechul oppa tersenyum senang.  
aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruangan agak luas yang dan berpintu kayu putih, aku tersenyum melihat foto namjachinguku yang sedang berpose lucu, Kyuhyunie yang terlihat tampan dan Eunhyuk oppa yang berpose manis dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Oppa, kau sedang apa ?" kulihat Eunhyuk oppa sedang duduk dan mencoret-coret kertas di atas lantai.  
"ah. Kau sudah datang." Aku hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Kulihat lengan bawah kanannya yang di balut plester.  
"oppa, ada apa dengan tanganmu. Aigo, kau ini luka bakar mengapa di plester" ia hanya terdiam pasrah melihat tangannya yang kupegang.  
"monkey kan terlalu bodoh." Kyuhyun masuk kedalam dengan membawa jaket warna biru.  
"kau juga bodoh, tidak merawat lukanya" aku berbalik memarahi magnae,ia cemberut menatapku.  
"untukmu nuna, kau mau mengobati lengannya? Kau butuh ku ambilkan apa nuna ?" magnae memakaikan jaket biru padaku.  
"bisa kau ambilkan aku kotak obat kan Kyu."  
"ne, tunggulah sebentar." Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dan aku kembali menatap wajah namja yang selalu menjadi namja ke 3 yang sangat kusayangi setelah Donghae dan Kyuhyun.  
"mengapa bisa sampai begini ?"  
"ada sedikit kesalahan dengan kompor di dapur tadi pagi, gwaenchana Nana-ah"  
"seperti ini mengapa masih dibilang tidak apa-apa. Kau besok harus kerumah sakit" ku genggam pergelangan tangan itu dengan pelan, aku takut semakin membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Klik!

Lampu di ruangan tiba-tiba padam , dan spontan terdengar suara jeritan sepertinya Yesung oppa dan Heechull oppa di dapur.  
"aish, ada apa ini ?"  
"kau takut Nana-ah?" ia berganti mengenggam hangat tanganku.  
"ani,hanya saja aku sedikit merasa tidak aman bila dalam kegelapan" aku masih mengingat kecelakaan 2 tahun yang lalu, yang terjadi saat aku kakakku dan Cho Ahra, kakak Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan ke Mokpo.  
"mungkin mereka membuat kesalahan di dapur. Gwaenchana. Aku ada di dekatmu" Eunhyuk Oppa merapatkan tubuhnya di dekatku  
"Changi , gwaenchana ?" kudengar suara namja chinguku sudah ada di ruangan latian.

Klik!

Lampu menyala saat aku belum sempat melepaskan genggaman tanganku dengan Eunhyuk Oppa, kulihat Donghae berdiri bersama Kyuhyun menatap kami berdua terkejut.  
"brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada yoejachinguku" tiba-tiba Donghae maju dengan tatapan marah.  
"ini semua tidak sama seperti yang aku artikan Donghae-ah" Eunhyuk oppa ikut maju ingin menyentuh pundak Donghae, tapi ia menepisnya kasar.  
"Hyung , ini hanya kebetulan , jangan di ambil perasaan, syukurlah nuna tidak apa-apa. Aku takut nuna begitu panik di kegelapan" Kyuhyun mendekat padaku dan membenarkan jaketku.  
aku melihat mereka berdua masih dalam tatapan yang sangat tidak akur.  
"Aku tahu kau menyukainya Lee HyukJae ! , aku tau kau ingin memilikinya ! tapi kau terlalu pengecut untuk merebutnya dariku ! Dia itu milikku !" kami berempat hanya terdiam.  
"aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu hae-ah" Eunhyuk oppa sama sekali tidak menaikkan nada bicaranya.  
"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu Brengsek !" Donghae maju kedepan dan menarik kaos milik Eunhyuk oppa.  
"Donghae ! kau ini keterlaluan sekali" Kyuhyun melerai mereka berdua.  
"aku ini Hyungmu Cho Kyuhyun !"  
"Untuk apa aku memanggil orang yang kekanak-kanakan melebihiku dengan sebutan Hyung !, kau ini keterlaluan Donghae-ah !" Dadaku terasa sesak melihat 3 orang yang sama-sama kusayangi saling berhadapan untuk melawan, entahlah rasa apa itu. Aku tidak bisa mengartikannya.  
"kalian, lanjutkan di ruang tengah. Heenim, tolong kau antarkan Nana" aku beralih melihat leader oppa berdiri bersandar pintu dengan tenang.  
dan tiba-tiba Heechull oppa merangkulku dan mengatakan. "semua akan baik-baik saja"

-O-

Author point of View

"kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja Donghae!" Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar pada pintu di sebelahnya Donghae duduk di kursi dengan mata yang masih menahan emosi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di depan Kyuhyun.  
"kau jangan ikut campur Kyu ! kau tahu, kelakuanmu ini sungguh tidak sopan!" Donghae membentaknya.  
"aku harus ikut campur karena kau tadi melukai hati Nuna ! , kau sama saja mencampakkan dia di depan member lain, kau tidak mengerti perasaannya!"  
"apa perdulimu dengan dia hah ? dia yoejachinguku, ! dan kau tak bisa ikut campur."  
"mianhae Donghae-ah, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai maksud merebut Nana darimu."  
"oh , begitu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat Lee Hyuk Jae ! dia itu Kim NaNa , bukan Kim NaRin! Harusnya kau sadar , yoejachingumu meninggal 2 tahun yang lain bersama Ahra!"  
"brengsek ! jaga mulutmu Donghae !, apa itu perkataanmu pada sahabat yang sudah 6 tahun bersamamu " Kyuhyun kembali menyela Donghae ketika melihat Eunhyuk terdiam meneteskan airmata.  
"sudahlah, ini semua hanya salah paham" Ryeowook mencoba menjadi penengah melihat ketiga saudarannya yang sedang berperang.  
"aku ada jadwal." Heechul membuka pintu tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Semua member tau. Dia sangat marah dan malas untuk ikut beradu emosi dengan ke tiga dongsaengnya.  
"Sebaiknya kau diam Kyu ! kau hanya membuat maslah semakin rumit" Leeteuk berjalan ke arah Dongahe dan memeluknya erat.  
"Aku tidak bisa tidak ikut campur jika ia membawa nama mendiang Ahra nuna !, aku hanya menyadarka ia hyung , jika tadi dia terlalu berlebihan."  
"Donghae hanya ingin yoejachingunya tidak direbut orang lain, apa itu salah ?" kini mereka semua terdiam melihat sang leader dan magnae yang saling beradu mulut.  
"apa Hyukie hyung adalah orang lain untuknya ? dan kau Hyung ! kau selalu membenarkan apa kata Donghae, padahal kau tadi tak tahu kejadiannya. Selalu Donghae benar dan aku yang salah ! huh , apa harus appaku meninggal terdahulu baru kau memperhatikanku hyung" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun saat ia sedang membentak Hyung tertuannya.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, tahanlah emosimu" Sungmin dan Yesung segera megelus pundak magnae yang kini sedang emosi.  
"Biarkan Hyung, biar leader ini tahu, bukan hanya Donghae yang member Super Junior. Aku Juga ! mengapa saat SJ M tour dia hanya menanyakan keadaan Donghae, aku pun sama sekali tidak diingatnya. Apa kau sudah merasa pantas menjadi leader hah?. Eunhyuk Hyung, sadarkanlah leadermu yang pilih kasih ini. Dan kau Donghae-ah ! kau itu sungguh namja bodoh !, kekanakkanakan dan tidak berperasaan. Aku tidak akan memafkanmu jika sampai hati Nuna tersakiti !" Kyuhyun masuk kekamar dan membanting pintunya keras. Sementara Leeteuk meutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan menangis mendengar ucapan magnaenya.  
"terkadang, aku menganggap dia dan Na Rin adalah orang yang sama. Tapi Donghae-ah, prcayalah. Sama sekali tidak terbesit dalam hatiku untuk mengambilnya darimu. Biarlah aku hanya menyukai nya dari jauh, aku juga sadar bahwa Na Rin sudah pergi dan tidak kembali. Aku hanya ingin melihat senyumannya yang sangat mirip dengan kembaran sekaligus yoejachingumu , Kim Nana"

-O-

"_Kyu , kau menyayangiku kan ?" "Ne, tentu Nuna. Waeyo hm ?" "ani,Jika aku sedang terluka apa kau akan melindungi dan mengobati lukaku kyu" "araseo, aku akan melakukannya untukmu"  
_ingatan itu kembali terputar di memori Cho Kyuhyun. Mata beningnya sedari tadi memperhatikan rintik hujan yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.  
"Nuna , Gwaenchana ?"  
Sungmin mendekat ke arah dongsaeng kesayangannya.  
"aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Ahra Kyu, tapi Nana bukan Ahra. Leeteuk hyung bersedih karena ucapanmu. Kau tidak ingin meminta maaf"  
kyuhyun masih terus memandang rintik hujan dan kembali meneteskan setitik embun dari kedua matanya.

-O-

~TBC~

Bagaimana FF ancurnya ? aish ! sebenarnya ini ff mau bercast abang minho Shinee , tapi entah kenapa fell gak dapet banget waktu nulis , jadi saya puter balik ujung ujungnya lari ke member Super junior Donghae . ancur ya ? mengecewakan ? aah jeongmal mianhae *bow  
kalau ada yang berminat saya minta Review please

naesarang.

Haesa akai


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Dificult choice part 2

Author : Haesa Akai

Cast : Lee Donghae , Kim Na Na , Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Hyuk Jae and another cast

Part 2 is begind...

Lee hyukjae point of view

Ku bolak balik tubuhku di atas tempat tidur, masih sama. Aku belum bisa tidur semenjak tadi sore insiden pertengkaran antara aku dan Donghae. Jujur , aku paling tidak sanggup melihatnya semarah tadi , seperti aku melihat adikku yang sedang disakiti. ku langkahkan kakiku keluar kamar . Dorm lantai bawah memang sangat sepi , dan aku suka keadaan seperti ini. Ketika ku buka pintu dapur kulihat leader kami sedang duduk dan memijat keningnya.  
"kau tidur di lantai bawah Hyung ?" aku sedikit kaku menyapanya, mengingat ia membela Donghae tadi sore.  
"hyuk jae-ah , kenapa belum tidur ? aku meminta maaf untuk tadi. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud membela donghae dan menyalahkanmu" dia sungguh seperti malaikat ketika berbicara seperti ini.  
"gwaenchana Hyung , aku meminta maaf atas perkataan magnae , dia tidak sengaja hyung" ku raih botol mineral di dekatnku dan meneguk pelan isinya.  
"sejak lama , aku sudah merasa bahwa kau menyukai kim nana" perkataan Leeteuk hyung membuatku tersedak. Bagaimana bisa ia berfikiran seperti itu ?  
"hyung .. ak-"  
"aku menemukan ini di ruangan dance Hyukie Hyung" entah dari mana siwon muncul membawa selembar ketas yang .. Oh God ! itu lukisan yang tadi ku gambar.  
"kufikir siwon hanya bercanda, tapi aku bisa melihat perasaanmu dari gambar itu" Yesung hyung ikut berdiri di belakang siwon, tengah malam begini mengapa mereka belum tidur?  
"Hyung , biar kupastikan . wajah ini bukan hanya milik nana. Kau lupa ? Na Rinku juga berwajah sama."  
Yesung hyung mendudukan ku di kursi yang bisa menghadap ke arah leeteuk Hyung dan Siwon.  
"aku sama sekali tidak berfikir mengambil nana dan Donghae. Sama sekali tidak" aku masih kukuh dengan pembelaan yang kulakukan.  
"pelan – pelan saja Hyukie hyung , lihatlah dalam hati kecilmu. Jangan dulu fikirkan Donghae sebagai sahabatmu , jika rasa suka itu ada disana maka kita memohon kepadamu Hyung , berjalanlah. Jangan hanya terdiam dan melihat nana yang mirip dengan Narin. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menyukai yoeja lain setelah kematiannya" YA! Kau dapat Siwon ! kau bisa menyentuh perasaan sensitifku bahkan dari yang terdalam. Ku eratkan kepalan tanganku dan kupejamkan mataku. Perasaan ini salah Hyuk Jae ! kau harus move on ! ya ! na rin mu bukan na na . ! Lee hyuk jae bodoh ! berjalanlah. Sial ! air mata ini mengapa sulit sekali di ajak berkompromi !.

-0-

Kim Na Na point of view

Ku pandangi wajah nya yang menghiasi layar handponeku, Lee Donghae , apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bisa semarah itu. Dan mengapa harus Hyuk Jae oppa yang kau perlakukan seperti itu ? empat hari ini kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku , handpone yang mati seharian . bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mau berbicara ketika kutelfon lewat handpone manager oppa.  
'Tok Tok' pintu ruangan yang di ketuk seketika menyadarkan aku.  
"masuklah" dan setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku sesosok yoeja dalam balutan seragam perawat tersenyum manis di depan pintu.  
"soeyun-ssi , ada kabar baik ?" ia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.  
"dia bangun Dokter" DEG ! ki bum ! dia bangun ? benarkah.  
"jinja ? kau sudah mengecek ulang keadaanya ?" ia mengangguk semangat . ku raih jaket praktekku dan memakainya asal-asalan. Kulangkahkan kakiku sedikt berlari menuju ruang 407. Lee Dong Hae , aku berhasil changi-a.

"Selamat siang dokter , kau tidak masuk selamat 4 hari ne ? bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan kejadian ketika aku membuka mata" Kulihat namja kurus itu duduk di rest bednya. Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan sama ketika ia muncul di depanku untuk pertama kalinya.  
"aku senang melihatmu kembali, terimakasih" ku bungkukkan badanku dan tersenyum lega. Aku masih bisa melihat senyum tampanya hari ini, kau mirip sekali dengan Lee Donghae . namja yang kucintai. Dan sangaat kucintai.  
"kau belum lupa namaku kan , bahkan nama ku sudah di pasang di depan kasur ini semenjak sebulan yang lalu. Kim Ki Bum imnida , nama marga kita sama, mngkinkah berjodoh?" dengan senyum jahil ia mengodaku , jika begini kau identik dengan Kyuhyun.  
"tidak lupa kibum-ah , mana mungkin aku lupa dengan pasien pemalas yang selalu mengahabiskan tenagaku. Ini lee dong hae, nae namja" ucapkau sambil memperlihatkan foto donghae dari layar handponeku.  
"kau beruntung karena aku bukan wartawan noona , semua orang tahu , itu Lee Donghae Super junior."  
"kau mengenalnya?"  
"aku seorang ELF" ia meringis nakal.  
"tapi... tidak masalah Nana-ah , meskipun dia lee donghae , kubuktikan padamu. Bahwa hatimu , sedari dulu tercipta untukku" ia terkekeh sambil memainkan layar handponeku sembarangan.  
"sepertinya ada pergeseran otak padamu setelah dua minggu tidak bangun" ku jitak kecil keningnya dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.  
"aku menyukaimu dokter" bicaramu yang polos kembali mengingatkanku pada namja ku , Lee Donghae.  
"aku menolak cintamu" itu kata terkahir dengan senyuman yang kuberikan tulus padanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

-0-

Author point of view

Kyuhyun melilitkan handuk basah yang habis di pakainya di leher , ia berniat mengambil jam tangan yang ia tinggalkan di meja ruang tamu apartemen super junior. Langkahnya terhenti ketia melihat sosok Lee Donghae sedang terdiam melamun di salah satu kursi ruang tamu mereka, dengan cepat ia mengambil jam tangan itu dan membalikan badannya meninggalkan donghae.  
"bisa kah kau duduk , dan berbicara layaknya seorang namja dewasa Kyu " perkataan donghae sempat membuat amarah itu muncul lagi di kepalanya.  
"aku harus cepat-cepat menyesuaikan jadwal kerja layaknya pria dewasa , lalu bisakah kita berbicara dengan hanya berdiri saja?" Donghae hanya diam mendengar jawaban magnaenya , kini ia sedikit bisa mengontrol emosinya.  
"ku pastikan kau untuk menjauhi nana" perkataan donghae di sambut degusan dan tawa sinis pada Kyuhyun.  
"tidak ada peraturan seperti itu sebelumnya lee donghae !" Kyuhyun kini kembali berbicara sesukannya.  
"kau tidak pernah merasakan Kyu ? saat kau melihat yoeja yang kau cintai berpegangan tangan dengan sahabatmu ? kau tidak pernah melihat yoeja yang kau cintai selalu di peluk dan di gandeng erat oleh adikmu ?. aku akan merasakan nanti. Terasa sangat sakit kyu " Donghae menurunkan nada bicaranya sehingga lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.  
"lalu sekarang kutanya pada Hyung , pernahkan kau kehilangan kakak yang kau cintai sama sepertiku ? aku tidak menyukai nana noona Hyung , tidak ! hanya sebatas saudara , kadang aku menganggapnya menjadi seorang Cho Ahra" Kyuhyun mulai terpancing emosi menatap donghae tajam.  
"dia bukan Cho Ahra !" Donghae berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.  
"baiklah , ini menarik hyung. Kalau begitu kucoba saja, bagaimana jika aku mengambilnya darimu ?" kyuhyun menautkan senyum sinisnya.  
"kau ..!" Donghae belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya tapi kyuhyun sudah meninggalkannya jauh di depan.

Nana melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu kembali , ketika di buka pintu , seorang kim kibum sedang memainkan pspnya dengan asyik.  
"sudah kau minum obat siang ini, keadaanmu harus terus kupantau" Nana memberikan senyum manisnya dan duduk di sebelah ki bum.  
"gwaenchana , aku baik – baik saja dokter. Em , bolehkan melihat matahari denganmu?" ki bum meletakkan psp nya di meja dan mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Nana.  
"matahari ? kau ingin keluar ? kajja , tapi mungkin aku hanya bisa menemanimu sebentar , aku harus pergi satu jam lagi" nana mengambil botol infus di sebelah Kibum dan mengikatnya di sebuah tiang , satu tangannya membantu ki bum untuk berdiri dari kasurnya.  
"senang sekali bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu walau hanya satu jam dokter" dan seperti biasa , kibum menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya.  
"jangan banyak bicara" Nana tersenyum sekilas mendorong tubuh Ki bum yang sudah terduduk di kursi roda.

"kenapa musim dingin juga belum berhenti ya Nana-ya" Ki bum mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman rumah sakit itu pada Kim nana yang duduk disampingnya.  
"hey , siapa yang memberimu izin untuk memanggilku seperti itu?" Nana memasang wajah datar , ia masih saja menatap rintik salju yang turun perlahan.  
"bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?" kibum tersenyum lain , senyum malaikat andalannya.

"permisi kibum-ssi , boleh aku berbicara sebentar dengan Nana ?" mereka berdua serempak menoleh pada Donghae yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.  
"aku bahkan baru saja pergi dengannya !, apa maumu !" kibum memberikan tatapan garangnya pada namja yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kibum-ssi , aku harus menemuinya sekarang" Nana memasang wajah sarat ingin pengertian.  
"baiklah , segera kembalikan padaku jika sudah selesai , oh iya , lagu solomu sangat bagus ! aku mendengarnya pagi tadi" kibum tersenyum riang memamerkan wajahnya yang pucat tetapi bersemangat.  
"khasahamnida" Donghae berbungkuk tulus dan menarik tangan yoejanya menjauh dari laki-laki itu.

"kau belum makan kan ? makanlah " kata kata donghae sangat datar tapi sarat dengan perintah. Ia menyodorkan semangkuk sup di cafe itu dan menyesap kopi hangatnya pelan.  
"oppa tidak membalas pesanku beberapa hari ini , apa masih berfikir aku menyukai eunhyuk oppa?" nana sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya , ia memlilih menatap wajah namja yang dicintainya itu, memilih menyembuhkan rasa rindu yang ia pendam beberapa hari ini.  
"sekarang bukan hanya eunhyuk yang menyukaimu , magnae itu ingin mengambil engkau mau jangan pernah lagi ke dorm nana-ya ! , kau hanya milikku araseo !" nana mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti , kyuhyun ?

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua ?

"kyuhyun .. tapi " belum sempat nana meneruskan kaliamatnya Dongahe menutup mulut nana dengan satu jari telunjuknya , memberi isyarat untuk diam dan menurut.  
"kau hanya milikku" donghae memasang pandangan terlukanya , dari kedua matanya , setetes air mata itu jatuh membuat nana terperangah dan menuruti permintaannya.

-o-

Lee Hyuk Jae point of view

Kusandarkan punggungku di ruangan dance , kutatap lagi pantulan wajahku dari kaca di seluruh dinding ruangan.  
"aku salah , ya ! aku salah nana-ya, tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu , tidak seharusnya aku menyamakan kau dengan Na Rin , aku salah" aku terlihat bodoh sekarang , dengan wajahku yang bernatakan , dan air mata yang mengalir di keudua mataku , arg ! aku nampak sebagai waria yang cengeng !. lee Hyuk Jae ! ada apa denganmu hah ?

"hyung , kau punya obat asma ?" kuhapus cepat airmataku dan melihat magane sedang berdiri di ambang pintu , memegangi dadanya dengan wajah pucat yang menakutkan. Ada pa dengannya?

"ada apa ? kau sakit Kyu ? kita kerumah sakit ne ?" aku memapahnya duduk di lantai dance , dan tiba tiba dia merebahkan badannya di lantai.

"tidak usah hyung , aku hanya punya waktu satu jam untuk tidur di dorm , beberapa ment lagi manager hyung menjemputku untuk schedule selanjutnya" ia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sambil memegangi dadanya , ada apa ?

"kau sesak nafas ? apa yang biasanya bisa menyembuhkanmu ? obat kah ? tunggu sebentar . kutanya nana , apa yang harus kulakukan padamu" aku menyentuh lengannya untuk memberikan ketenangan

"tidak usah Hyung , sepertinya donghae hyung sedang menemuinya sekarang , aku cukup merebah saja mungkin , arg ! sesak sekali hyung" kulihat ia menahan kesakitan dengan senyum nya seperti biasa.

"araeo , tunggu sebentar , ku ambilka minyak angin di kamar , mungkin bisa sedikit membantu " aku bergegas keluar dari ruangan dance dan menatap layar handponeku di meja bimbang.

Aku harus menelfon mu atau tidak Nana-ya ?

"yeoboseo , nana-ya , kyuhyun mengalami sesak nafas yang berat , apa yang harus kulakukan?" dan kau tahu ? hatiku bergetar hebat saat kusadari kau menjawab telfonku dengan nada kepanikan . mianhae donghae-a , aku membutuhkannya . untuk kyuhyun.

-o-

Author point of view

"ambilah apa saja yang kau butuhkan ! jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal !" donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya setelah mendengar kabar Kyuhyun mengalami sesak nafas berat , sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan praktek nana , mengetuk –ngetukan kakinya pada lantai menunggu Nana memasukan semua alat dan obat yang ia butuhkan , keduanya segera belari menuju tempat parkir dan tanpa menunggu lama menuju asrama Super Junior.

"aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya alergi" Nana memeriksa termometer yang baru saja ia pasangkan di mulut kyuhyun.  
"mungkin hanya kelelahan noona" kyuhyun tersenyum cerah , walapun dengan wajah pucatnya.  
ada siwon di sebelahnya , yang memasang wajah khawatir sama dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berdiri berjauhan di kamar asrama sempit itu.  
"kau harus memeriksakannya lebih rinci besok , langsung saja masuk laboraturium" nana memberikan sarannya sambil memasukan beberapa alat kerjanya kedalam tas kecil.  
"butuh kutemani ?" siwon menawarkan dirinya pada kyuhyun.  
"tidak , ada Nana noona disana , kuyakin dia tidak keberatan menemaniku periksa" kyuhyun melemparkan senyumnya pada Nana , tapi ekor matanya mengarah pada Donghae yang menegang di sudut ruangan.  
"nana harus menemani kibum besok siang , kurasa aku yang akan menemanimu periksa besok , atau kalau aku tidak bisa , kurasa siwon hyung adalah pilihan yang tepat" donghae berkata tanpa emosi.  
"baikalah , dengan siwon hyung kurasa tidak buruk." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek.  
"aku harus segera kembali , sementara minumlah obat yang ku beri , kau ada schedule malam ini ? jangan terlalu lelah" Nana mengusap lembut poni kyuhyun dan beranjak berdiri.  
ia melihat lengan Eunhyuk tanpa berkata-kata , Nana tidak ingin perhatiannya pada eunhyuk kembali membuat masalah pada eunhyuk dan donghae.  
"ku antar kau kembali ke rumah sakit , kajja" donghae mendahului nana keluar dari kamar kyuhyun sedangkan nana masih berdiri di depan eunhyuk , keduanya terlihat canggung dan kaku.  
"jika oppa sempat , ikutlah kyuhyun ke rumah sakit besok pagi , lukamu tidak akan cepat sembuh jika hanya di bungkus saputangan seperti itu" eunhyuk hanya sanggup tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
"aku harus pulang , annyeong siwon oppa , kyunie" nana kembali membungkukan badanya sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

-o-

"kau ingin langsung pulang atau kembali ke rumah sakit ?" donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang , disampingnya nana terdiam sedari tadi.  
"jam di rumah sakit sudah habis , aku langsung pulang saja hae-a" nana mengucap nama donghae canggung.  
"kenapa tidak memakai kata changi ?" dengan wajah datar donghae berbicara tanpa menghadap Nana.  
"aku takut padamu" nana tertunduk takut , matanya berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan airmatanya.  
donghae memarkir kan mobilnya di sebuah taman , menatap wajah nana lekat lekat . keduanya saling terdiam untuk beberapa saat.  
"mianhae" tanpa komando tangan donghae melingkar memeluk kepala nana di dekapannya.  
"bagaimana perasaanmu jika kekasihmu yang sangat kau rindukan bersikap cuek sepertimu sekarang, jeongmal bogoshipo" nana menangis pelan di pelukan donghae , ada yang lain dihatinya. Semuanya seakan bebas begitu saja. Hatinya lega. Donghaenya kembali.

-o-

"apa saya harus memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan ini langsung pada anda eunhyuk-ssi? Kyuhyun-ssi berpesan hanya boleh padanya seorang" dokter berjas putih itu cerewet sekali, hanya memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun saja , apa susahnya?  
"saya kakaknya dok , tentu saya juga akan menyampaikan pada Kyuhyun nanti" dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan mendesah pelan, hey ? ada yang buruk ?

"kyuhyun-ssi menderita penyakit..."

TBC ^^

**I am Sparkyu : **hehe , makasih yaa ^^ *bow , i will work harde**r**

**Fishy : **haha , donghae jahat yaa ? tapi di sini ngak ada peran antagonis kok , makasi reviewnya *bow

**Anglekyu : ** kalok sampe haesa berani nyumpel mulut hae oppa pakek kaos kaki bang unyuk , bisa aja haesa di tebas elfishy dari sekarang. Haha , makasi reviewnyaa *bow

**Kyuhyuk : **masii dongg , ini kan udah update , gomawo reviewnyaa *bow

**Dinda : **hyahaha , dinda .. gw publish ni FF takut banget gak ada yang bacaa, untung aja km mau baca. Iyaaa , ini maincastnya readers looo ^^ makasi reviewnya *bow

**May AngleBunny: **gomawo reviewnyaaa *bow

**NanKyuMin : **waktu nulis bagian itu saya juga berusaha mengerahkan seluruh emosi , wkwk . makasi yaa ^^ *bow

**Dew'Yellow : **gyahaha , belum kepikiran untuk ada YAOI di sini chingu , mianhae , tapi boleh deh haesa coba nulis pasangan HaeBum , wkwk , selama ini wonkyu aja , but thanks to review *bow

**Gyurievil :** hehe , makasih yaa ^^ *bow  
kyuppa sama hyukpa juga maincast loo , tapi lebi ke readers alias kim nana ^^ makasi reviewnyaa ^^

Buat All Readers maaf yaa , tulisan saya masih banyak thypo bertebaran , masih sering kepicut (?) waktu nulis , tapi saya bungkuk badan ampe sujud buat para readers yang berkenan review , walaupun saya sadari FF OC nggak seterkenal YAOI / GS. But makasi banyaaak. Saya usahakan cepat update ^^

Wanna chat with me ? nandafitrih , mari berkawan \(^.^)/

Naesarang.

Haesa akai


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Dificult Choice part 3

Author : Haesa Akai

Cast : Lee Donghae , Lee Hyuk Jae , Kim Na Na (OC) , Cho Kyuhyun and another cast.

This is chap 3 ^^ story begind

"kyuhyun menderita penyakit jantung" hey ? siapapun ! kurasa dokter di depanku sedang berbohong sekarang.

"jantung ? jangan bercanda dokter. Bahkan 5 tahun yang lalu" aku tidak melanjutkan pembicaraanku , serasa ada yang lain. Tuhan, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi.

"itulah yang saya sayangkan Hyuk Jae-ssi , 5 tahun yang lalu jantung kyuhyun-ssi adalah malaikat yang membawa dia kembali sampai sekarang walaupun paru-paru itu sempat mengacaukannya. Tetapi , kali ini saya tidak memperhitungkan kerja jantung kyuhyun-ssi yang mulai melemah." Sedikit demi sedikit perkataannya merasuk dalam otakku, bercanda. Sekarang yang kufikirkan bagaimana caranya aku menjelaskan semua ini pada Leeteuk Hyung?

"apa yang bisa menyembuhkannya ? obat?" aku berharap dokter itu mengangguk. Tapi sial! Kenapa dia menggeleng lesu untuk pertanyaanku barusan.

"hanya bisa dengan tlanspantasi" cukup hening memang , kini aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak pandai mempertahankan kesehatanmu cho kyuhyun.

-o-

Kulangkahkan kakiku lesu , serasa lobi rumah sakit ini terlalu panjang untuk kutapaki. Hatiku serasa bergetar melihat kyuhyun sedang bermain game dengan seorang namja kurus yang sepertinya pasien rumah sakit ini.

"sedang apa kau disini kyu ?" kusentuh pelan pundaknya , keduanya menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Hei, dia mirip sekali dengan Lee Donghae

"ah kau hyung ! aku akan menemui dokter, tetapi ingin berbatle games dengan ELF di sebelahku. Kenalkan hyung,ini Kim Ki Bum" laki-laki kurus itu membungkukan badanya di depanku.

"annyeong , kim ki bum imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu Lee Hyuk Jae-ssi" aku tersenyum dan membalas salamnya, kulirik kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan gamenya. Iba, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Mengapa ia mendapat banyak cobaan di umurnya yang masih sebelia itu.

"kyu , ikut pulang dengan ku ya ? hasil mu sudah ku bawa" kutunjukan amplop putih di tanganku , ia meringis kecil dan mengembalikan psp itu pada ki bum.

"yasudah , aku harus pulang kibum hyung , sepertinya besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" ia mengerling jahil dan menarik tanganku keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami berjalan beriringan sebelum akhirnya sama sama memasuki mobil audy milik siwon yang ku bawa tadi.

"kumohon hanya kau yang tahu hyung" kunci mobil yang ku pegang nyaris jatuh karena suara lirih kyuhyun di sampingku. Pandangannya terfokuskan pada parkiran mobil di depan kami , tapi kuakui hatinya kini sedang terpatri padaku.

"aku sudah tahu sejak dua minggu yang lalu , tak kusangka kau mengambil hasil tesku siang ini. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban Leeteuk Hyung , aku sudah membayar denda untuk agensi , secepatnya aku akan pergi dari super junior" ya ! kau bodoh cho kyuhyun , kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari pada yang ku bayangkan

Kibum meringis kecil ,saat nana menyuntikan cairan anti biotik pada lengannya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia asyik memandangi lekuk wajah yoeja yang kini berada pada jarak dekat dengannya.

"hentikan menatapku seperti itu !" Na na menempeleng kecil kening Ki bum , sehingga ia terkekeh geli.

"nana-ya , kau punya adik ?" pertanyaan Ki Bum memang simpel , tapi sepertinya tepat mengenai hatinya. Seketika ekspresi Na Na berubah dingin , dan tidak seramah biasanya.

"tidak , dia sudah lama pergi" nana berusaha menahan kepahitan suara yang di ucapkannya , tapi ia tidak sanggup. Memorinya kembali pada saat-saat yang tidak menyenangkan.

"meninggal ?" Ki Bum mengerutkan dahinya penasaran , Nana hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kecil.

"kau tidak akan mengerti , itu luka pedih untuk keluarga kami. Baiklah. Sepertinya aku harus permisi , panggil aku dengan tombol itu jika membutuhkan" nana belum sempat melangkah pergi , tapi alarm di ruangan itu berbunyi , ia menoleh kaget melihat Ki Bum menekan tombol emergency yang baru saja ia pesan.

"aku butuh kau sekarang" ki bum memohon dengan suara lirih. Nana menghela nafas berat.

"bukan untuk mengorek masa laluku ? apa kau mau bertanya bagaimana saudara kembarku meninggal ?" kabut di matanya seolah menjadi alasan kenapa ia membelakangi Ki Bum.

Kibum meringis kecil , ia tersenyum menatap gadis di depannya.

"aku hanya ingin berkata sesuatu padamu , setelah ini . kau akan di hadapkan pada pilihan besar nana-ya, nantinya juga kau tidak boleh memilih semuanya dan entah kau malah tidak akan mendapat apa yang kau inginkan" Kibum berguman lirih. Nana masih tercenggang dengan perkataan Ki bum.

"kau bisa membaca masa depan ?" tautan alis nana , mewakili keraguan hatinya.  
kibum terkekeh geli.

"ayolah noona , aku ini bukan malaikat. Tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari goresan wajahmu" kibum tersenyum lembut , membuat nana ikut tersenyum.

"wish me luck" kata kata nana hanya di sambut acungan jempol dari kim ki bum

-o-

"hyuuung , aku tidak suka lobak" Kyuhyun merajuk manja pada sungmin yang sedang menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"kau jangan cerewet gamekyu ! sudah makan saja" Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menyentil kecil kepala Kyuhyun. Di balas deathglare dari si evil magnae.

"Bagaimana hasil rumah sakit kyu?" siwon mengotak atik laptopnya di atas meja makan , sedangkan si Ryeowook sibuk mengintip apa yang sedang di lakukan hyungnya itu.

"tidak ada apa – apa , hanya terlalu lelah" Kyuhyun meringis kecil , dan meminum obatnya.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening saat Donghae memasuki dapur , hanya sungmin yang menyapanya , di susul Siwon yang tersenyum padanya.  
kyuhyun melirik ke arah donghae yang sedang mengeluarkan air dari lemari pendingin.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit Hyung , Nuna memintaku kembali tadi" semua orang di dapur itu tau , sepertinya tidak perlu kyuhyun berbicara sekeras itu untuk meminta izin.

"kau ku antar !" donghae masih memasang wajah datar.

"kau kan lelah Donghae-ah , sudah biar aku saja" Sungmin membenarkan letak frame kaca matanya menatap donghae , untuk mencegahnya.

"ani , aku bisa berangkat sendiri" Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan kedua orang itu , beralih mengambil jaket dan handponenya.

"sudah ku bilang kuantar !" Donghae mencengkeram lengan magnae itu kasar. Semua orang di dapur itu mulai merasa ada hawa yang panas di antara mereka berdua.

"Whatever!" kyuhyun menyentakkan lengannya sehingga terlepas dari tangan donghae dan beralih keluar dorm.

"kibum-ssi , aku sungguh memohon kepadamu. Nasehatilah kyuhyun , kami benar – benar tidak mau kehilangannya lagi" ku tatap penuh harap laki-laki kurus yang berada di hadapanku ini. Kurasa dia yang paling dekat dengan kyuhyun sekarang.

"tapi bukankah kondisinya akan semakin parah ?" ah ya , itu benar. Tapi bagaimana jika dia akan mendapat cemoohan lebih besar saat harus keluar dari super junior.

"aku akan coba mengatasi itu" oh god ! bahkan aku tidak tahu dia bisa sembuh dengan apa.

"jangan bercanda hyung , penyakitnya hampir sama denganku , kondisinya akan terus memburuk nantinya , jika dia tidak beruntung seperti ku" ia tersenyum malaikat , ya , wajahnya tenang sekali. Mirip dengan romateku , Donghae

"bagaimana dengan tlanspantasi jantung ?" kalian percaya , aku bergetar hebat saat membicarakan opsi ini , aku membayangkan jantung siapa nantinya.

Baru saja kibum akan menyanggah , pintu ruangan itu terbuka , dan terlihat wajah cantiknya. Ya , selamanya dia akan tetap cantik.

"ah , eunhyuk oppa kenapa ada disini ? Kibum-ssi , kau melarikan diri dari waktu pemeriksaan" dia tersenyum dan mendekat kearah ku.

"aku mengenalnya dari kyuhyun , kau sudah makan nana?" ah ! baboya ! kenapa aku harus bertanya seperti ini. Entahlah , ini otomatis.

"ehm , mereka berdua punya hobi yang sama" yoeja itu tersenyum sambil menyuntikan beberapa cairan pada botol infus kibum. Sedangkan si kibum hanya mengamati nana , dengan senyum yang tidak biasaa... Hey ! ada apa ini ?

"apa kau merasakan sakit tidak wajar huh?"

"ya ! , disini noona" kulihat kibum meringis jahil sambil memegangi dadanya.

"kau jangan bercanda bocah" aku bahkan terbengong saat nana mengusap poni laki-laki ini akrab. Tunggu ! aku sering melihat pandangan ini ! .. apa yang terjadi dengan mereka ?

Senyum kibum pada nana bukan seperti biasanya , sedangkan gerak tangan nana pada kibum , ehm. Bukan seperti pasiennya.

"kalau begitu , habiskan makananmu. Aku akan kembali setelah makan malam" ia tersenyum pada kibum , masih dengan tidak wajar. Lalu keluar ruangan, aku segera beranjak berdiri dan mengikutinya.

"aku akan membicarakan denganmu lain kali" sebelumnya ku usap juga poni lurus kibum yang sedang tersenyum padaku.

"Nana-ya !" nekat memang , siapapun jika mendengar suaraku , dan penyamaranku yang tidak sempurna , bisa mengenaliku kapan saja.

Dia menoleh lembut dan masih dengan senyum cantiknya , kujajari langkahnya yang begitu dekat denganku.

"kau sudah makan ? kau belum menjawab tadi" ia sedikit tercenggang dan kemudian wajahnya kembali seperti tadi.

"aku yakin belum , kajja makan bersama ! "ya keberanian dari mana yang bisa menyuruhku untuk mengenggam tanganya seperti sekarang. Mungkinkah ini yang terakhir , Donghae-ah , jeongmal mianhae.

"bagaimana hasil dokter ?" donghae menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang , disampingnya kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan memilih menghadap jendela mobil.

"apa pentingnya untukmu?" donghae menghela nafas sedikit kesal.

"aku mencoba untuk memperhatikanmu tuan Cho !" tanpa sadar justru bentakan yang keluar dari mulut donghae.

"terimakasih atas perhatianmu tuan lee , aku akan baik-baik saja . jadi kau jangan takut kehilangan rival untuk merebut nana, aku masih sanggup" senyum sombong andalan kyuhyun membuat donghae semakin geram dengan sikapnya.

"itu bagus , aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarmu berobat"

"apa pedulimu dengan berobat , kita hanya baik di depan kamera saja , saat suju m , itu saja , selainnya. Semua kedekatan kita hanya sandiwara" kyuhyun kini mulai menghadap donghae yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak menganggap begitu"

"lalu kenapa kau berfikir aku merebut nana darimu ? kau takut ? atau kau tidak percaya dengan nana? Cih , ucapanmu hanya membalikan fakta donghae-ah"

"ya , hampir sama dengan kau yang tidak menghargai takdir tuhan. Seharusnya kau tahu , orang mati tidak akan kembali"

"kau pikir hanya aku , lalu kenapa kau menangis saat mengingat ayahmu , bukankah orang yang kita sayang sama sama sudah mati ?"

"aku sedang menyetir kyu ! bisakah kau sedikit menjaga emosiku!" Donghae menghardik kesal.

"kalaupun kita kecelakaan , bukankah itu mengasyikan , tinggal menunggu saja siapa yang nantinya akan selamat , berarti dia yang beruntung mendapatkan nana" hampir saja donghae menabrak pembatas jalan , tapi ia meliukan ban mobilnya dan kembali berjalan.

"tentu aku ingin kau terus hidup"

"huh , yang pastinya aku tidak akan mau hidup karena pertolonganmu , dan tidak mau mati karenamu" Kyuhyun memperhatikan jalan di depannya dengan sorot mata kesal.

"aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayang lagi kyu , please" itu kata terakhir yang menghentikan perdebatan singkat mereka sebelum turun dari mobil

"aku minta maaf" kupikir baru kali inilah hyukie oppa sedekat ini denganku setelah insiden kemarin. Jujur aku merindukan semua darinya , bagiku dia adalah sosok kakak yang bisa mengayomi dan memperhatikanku , setelah Na Rin pergi selamanya.

"tidak ada yang disalahkan oppa , seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu" aku hanya tersenyum lembut menatapnya , ah oppa. Iba sekali aku menatap wajahnya yang sangat terkesan mengalah.

"donghae , menyuruhmu menjauhiku nana-ya?" aku menjawab cepat pertanyaanya dengan gelengan, sekedar untuk meringankan beban di dalam hatinya.

"oppa , entahlah. Mungkin aku sudah terpengaruh orang orang atau tidak , tapi kumohon. Lihatlah aku sebagai nana, bukan sebagai narin. Kita amat berbeda oppa. Jika aku seorang dokter , maka yoejachingumu itu seorang guru. Aku seseorang yang cengeng , sedangkan dia tegar. Jika aku adalah orang yang lambat , dia adalah orang cekatan. Kita jauh berbeda , walaupun dalam kenyataan fisik kita identik" alasan itu mengalir lancar dari mulutku , aku menyesal setelah melihatnya menunduk dan hanya mengaduk aduk secangkir es krim yang ia pesan tadi.

"aku butuh waktu nana-ya" siapapun yang meilhat eunhyuk oppa dalam keadaan seperti ini pastilah mengira dia adalah laki-laki yang benar benar butuh di kasihani.

"oppa melihatku dengan nama Na Rin ? apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk oppa ? harus kubantu dengan cara apa agar oppa bisa melupakan narin , setidaknya oppa harus merelakannya" aku tersenyum , berusaha memberikanya kekuatan.

"aku menintaimu Kim Na Na" entahlah , yang kusadari seluruh persendian badanku melemas , jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya.

Ya ! Lee Donghae , aku harus bagaimana?

"hyung , bisa kau temani kyuhyun di rumah sakit , aku harus segera ke lokasi shooting." Donghae mengawasi kyuhyun dari kejauhan , laki-laki jakung itu masih mendaftar di administrasi.

"_kenapa harus di temani Hae-ya ? bukankah dia tadi berkata ingin sendirian menemui nana?_"  
siwon terdengar bingung di seberang sana.

"hyung , tolong" suara donghae terkesan memohon dan di jawab persetujuan oleh seorang siwon di lain tempat.

Donghae memasuki kamar dan mengambil jaketnya di gantungan pintu , satu tangannya meraih jaket itu secara tergesa gesa , tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan jaket milik eunhyuk.

Diambilnya jaket itu dan nampaklah dompet coklat dan beberapa kertas yang berjatuhan.

Matanya menangkap tajam pada satu benda yang sempat membuat hatinya bergetar hebat.

Di ambilnya dan di pastikan penglihatanya kali ini tidak salah.

Hatinya merasa sakit , kecewa mungkin , dan hei , mengapa sampai menangis ?

Kau berhasil Lee Hyuk Jae , kau berhasil membuat Lee Dong Hae menangis, mungkin semua orang yang melihatnya akan iba sekarang , Lee Dong Hae terduduk lesu , dengan air mata berlinangan. Dan di carinya sebuah ponsel di saku celananya.

"manager hyung , aku ingin melaporkan sebuah pelanggaran yang di buat oleh anggota super junior , dan kurasa dia harus mendapatkan denda atau putus kontrak sementara"

Hey , bisa kau jelaskan pada kami Lee Dong Hae? Apa yang kau lihat ?

~To Be Continue~

Pertama tama ~tarik nafas , saya seeneeeeng ^^ banyak yang review untuk tulisan saya yang EYD nya masi belepotan ini , yang ceritanya masi complicated ini ^^ makasi banyaaak ~hug satu satu.

Nantinya DC bakalan saya buat lebih seru ~insyaallah ^^ reviewnya jangan lupa yaa kawan.

**I am sparkyu** : aah ^^ jeongmal gomawo ^^ makasi yah chingu ~bow

**Dew'yellow** : haha ^^ Hae Bum ? saya coba deeh ^^ ditunggu yaa , tapi sebenernya saya ini wonkyu ship ^^ wkwk, but makasi banyak reviewnya chinggu ~bow

**Gyurievil** : suami ? astagaa , kasian wonpa , haha bercanda . makasi reviewnya ^^ heppy reading yaa

**Sunny** : terimakasih sudah mau mampir ke gubuk saya ^^ hehe , happy reading chingu , terimakasih Reviewnya ~bow

**Karin** : sakit ... eh ^^ baca dulu deh chap ini chingu ^^ makasi banyak reviewnya ^^ ~bow

**Dinda** : ~peluuk , haha , iya ntar aku buat ya HaeNa moment yang lebih wah , tapi nggak NC ~ups , haha. makasi reviewnya ~bow

**Lee EunGun** : uaaa , belum ngena ya fanfictnya ? ~nangis . maaf maaf , coba ntar bacanya pelan pelan ya tapi makasi reviewnya ~bow

All readers ^^ terimakasih sudah baca DC sampai part tiga ! ^^ saya tunggu reviewnya ,

Mau temenan , chat atau ngasi saran tentang lanjutan DC ke akun twitter yuuk ^^ /nandafitrih ^^ mari berkawan \(^o^)/

Nae sarang

Haesa akai


End file.
